


Na-In-Love Ako Sa Best Friend Ko

by UNOU5MYW



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Light Angst
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNOU5MYW/pseuds/UNOU5MYW
Summary: Naging magkaibigan ngunit hindi magiging mag-ka-ibigan.A story in a poetic style.





	Na-In-Love Ako Sa Best Friend Ko

Mayroon akong ikukuwento  
Alam ko  
Hindi na ito bago  
Sa mga pandinig ninyo  
Ayos lamang kahit hindi pakinggan ito  
Nang kahit na sino  
Wala ng pakialam ako  
Tutal naman kasalanan ko rin ito  
Kung hindi ko pinairal ang katangahan ko  
Hindi sana mapupunta sa iba ang babaeng minahal ko

Kung hindi ba naman ako naging isang gago  
Sapagkat pinakawalan ko  
Ang kaisa-isang babaeng minahal ko  
Bukod sa nanay ko  
Sapagkat natakot aminin  
Sa kanya ako ay may lihim na pagtingin  
Dahil hindi ko kakayanin  
Ang lumayo siya sa akin  
Kapag nalaman niya ang tunay kong damdamin

Pinagtagpo ang mga landas namin dalawa  
Nang mapagbirong tadhana  
Sa unang pagtatagpo o pagkikita  
Walang kahulugan siya  
Magkaibang-magkaiba  
Ang mga ugali naming dalawa  
Sa una ay naging aso't pusa pa  
Sa tuwing kami ay magkikita

Pero sa katagalan  
Mga kalooban namin ay nagkapalagayan  
Hanggang sa ang turingan  
Sa isa't-isa ay matalik ng magkaibigan  
At aking napatunayan  
Na totoo ang ating pagkakaibigan  
Dahil kahit sino man sa ating dalawa  
Ang magkaroon ng problema  
Dinadamayan natin ang bawat isa  
Hindi nawawalan ng oras para sa isa't-isa  
Kapag ang pakiramdam ay nag-iisa o may pangamba

Maging sa kalokohan  
Hindi tayo nauubusan  
Hindi pahuhuli at kung minsan ay paligsahan  
Tayo ay magkakampi pang pinagtitripan  
Ang iba pa natin mga kaibigan  
Kaya kapag nabuking na nila  
Sabay tayong pinagtataguan sila

Kapag nakikita kitang masaya  
Kuntento na akong pinagmamasdan ka  
Ayaw ko man aminin ngunit napapangiti mo ako  
Kahit corney para sa akin ang mga jokes mo  
Ngunit hindi ko ipinapakita sa iyo  
Na nangingiti rin ako  
Dahil baka tuksuhin mo lang ako

Kapag malungkot ka  
Hindi mo man ito ipakita  
Ramdam ko ito at ako ay apektado talaga  
Kapag may gustong manakit sa iyong iba  
Hindi ko maiwasan na magalit sa kanila  
Kung papayag ka nga lang uupakan ko sila  
Pero pinipigilan mo ako  
Dahil ayaw mong mapahamak ako  
At kaya mong ipagtanggol ang sarili mo

Ako naman bilang kaibigan mo  
Gagawin ko ang lahat o kahit ano  
Upang kahit kaunti ay maibsan ang kalungkutan mo  
Kahit pa nga iniiwasan na bigyan ng alalahanin ang isa't-isa  
Hindi maitatangging lakas natin ang bawat isa

Kahit sikreto ng bawat isa  
Walang nakakaalam na iba  
Kami lang dalawa  
Palaging tapat at walang lihiman  
Nangako rin sa isa't-isa na walang iwanan  
Kahit hanggang katandaan

Palagi tayong magkasama  
Kahit saan man mapunta  
Tinutukso na nga tayo ng iba  
Dahil para na tayong mag-asawa  
Ngunit sa atin ay walang malisya  
Matimbang ang pagkakaibigan  
Kahit may mga gustong sumira sa maganda natin samahan  
Dahil walang puwedeng tumibag sa matibay nating samahan  
Bilang matalik na magkaibigan  
At katulad ng magkapatid ang turingan

Ngunit hindi ko inakala  
Mag-iiba ang pagtingin ko sa iyo sinta  
Bakit kaya habang tumatagal ang ating pagsasama?  
Kapag nakikita ka at nakakasama  
Tila nagiiba na ang pakiramdam ko kahit kausap lang kita  
Bigla na lang mauutal ako  
Kahit hindi naman ako  
Dating ganito sa iyo

Bumibilis ang tibok ng puso ko  
Kahit hindi naman tumatakbo  
Sa aking mga mata  
Lalo kang gumaganda  
Ang iyong pagsasalita  
Musika na sa aking tenga  
Kahit sintunado ka pa  
Kapag kumakanta ka  
Sa akin ayos lang talaga

Minsan kapag ikaw na ang kaharap  
Ako ay biglang mangangarap  
Na tayo lang dalawa ang magkasama  
Habang yakap-yakap kita  
Sa mundong ako lang ang nakakakita  
Kapag nagsasalita ka  
Ako ay napapatingin sa labi mong mapula  
Kulang na lang mahalikan kita  
Pero alam kong mali itong kakaibang nadarama ko  
Dahil kaibigan mo ako

Natutulala kapag napatingin na  
Sa nangungusap mong mga mata  
Kapag kaharap ka na  
Bigla ka nagbiro  
Tinatanong mo ako  
Nasa Earth pa ba ako?  
Sapagkat lumilipad na itong isipan ko  
Hindi ko rin alam kung bakit ako nagkakaganito  
Kapag ikaw ang kaharap ko

Ang alam ko lang masaya ako  
Kapag ikaw ang kapiling ko  
Mabuti na lamang hindi mo nahahalata  
Kung nagkataon malamang ako ay hiyang-hiya  
Dahil mayroon ng naiiba sa aking ginagawa  
At mabuti na lamang  
Maalam akong magmaskara ng tunay kong nararamdaman  
Kagaya ng nakasanayan  
Aasarin kita upang mabaling ang atensyon mo sa iba  
At kapag nakikita na kitang ngumiti o tumawa  
Ako ay kuntento na at masaya  
Na ganito tayong dalawa

Ngiti mo man o maging ang iyong pagtawa  
Hindi nakakasawa  
Kahit araw-araw ko pa  
Ito ay naririnig o nakikita  
Gumaganda bawat araw ko sa tuwing kasama ka  
Parang hindi ko na nga gustong pakawalan ka pa  
Sapagkat hindi sanay na hindi ka makasama  
Hindi ko alam, bakit nga ba?  
Walang araw na hindi ka sumasagi sa isipan ko  
Maging sa pagtulog ko

Tuwing gabi napapanaginipan na kita  
At sa umaga ay hanap-hanap ka  
Kahit madalas naman tayo ay magkita o magkasama  
Umalis ka lang sandali  
Hindi na mapatali  
Palaging hanap-hanap nitong aking mga mata  
Ang mainit mong presensya  
Kahit inaasar kita  
At kung minsan ay napipikon ka na  
Pero kapag nakikita ko na  
Na hindi ka naman naaasar talaga  
At napapangiti ka pa  
Napapangiti mo akong bigla  
Kahit hindi ko masyadong ipinapakita ito sa iba  
Ikaw lang talaga ang nakakagawa

Dahil para sa akin naiiba ka  
Sa lahat ng mga babaeng aking nakita o nakilala  
Hindi ko alam kung kailan ito nagsimula  
Bakit ito ay nadarama?  
Pero ang tanging alam ko  
Nagkabuhay ang malamlam kong mundo  
Simula ng makilala ko  
Ang isang katulad mo  
Kung puwede lang dito ka na habambuhay sa mga bisig ko  
Mamahalin ka at poprotektahan ko  
Sa mga nais manakit sa iyo  
Hindi ka iiwan kapag kailangan mo ako  
Hindi tatangkain saktan ang damdamin mo  
Kahit hindi ako sigurado  
Kung pareho ang nararamdaman mo  
Sa nararamdaman ko para sa iyo

Marahil mahal na kita  
Kahit noon pa  
Hindi ko lang agad ito nakita  
Dahil ang akala ko hanggang matalik na magkaibigan lang tayong dalawa  
At hindi ito hihigit pa  
Pero hindi sinasadya  
Dahil nahuhulog na ang damdamin ko  
Kahit dapat kong pigilan itong nararamdaman ko  
Para sa iyo

Kahit ang tadhana sa akin ay kumukontra  
Sapagkat ikaw ay may nakilala  
Isang lalake na sa palagay ko  
Ang siyang dahilan kung bakit masaya ang puso mo  
Kahit nasasaktan na itong puso ko  
Sa tuwing nakikita kong magkasama kayo  
Ngunit pinipigilan ko  
Ipaalam ang totoong damdamin ko  
Para sa iyo  
Dahil ayaw kong masira ang ating pagkakaibigan  
Na matagal nating iningatan  
Kapag iyong nalaman  
Itong aking nararamdaman

Kaya kahit masakit pinakawalan kita  
At ang dating pangarap ko na pakasalan kita  
Hindi na mangyayari dahil may groom ka na  
Ngunit hindi ako iyon dahil iba  
Ang lalakeng sa iyo ay magpapaligaya  
Dahil ako ay magiging best man na lang  
Best man dahil bilang matalik mong kaibigan

 

**Author's Note:**

> Na-share ko na rin ito sa ibang writing and sharing sites.


End file.
